tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Anna Federov
Anna Federov (born 1978) is a supporting character in The IT Files. A linguistics expert, Anna is a member of Team Zeta with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and has been nicknamed Scrappy-Doo due to her lack of skill outside of linguistics. Biography Anna was born in New York in the United States but was raised both in the US and Moscow, Russia. Her father was a Russian diplomat, her mother an agent with the US Bureau of Diplomatic Security, her resulting birth in the US making her a dual-citizen. When she was ten Anna was forced to leave the US with her father, her mother staying behind and joining the Drug Enforcement Administration. By the time she'd completed high school Anna had already mastered English and Russian, even able to adopt the proper accent as needed, plus she'd picked up quite a bit of French. Hoping to go back to New York despite her parents having since divorced, Anna enrolled at Columbia University and studied both politics and language. Anna ended up earning a Bachelor's degree in political science while picking up Spanish and Arabic as well as formally being recognized as a master of French, all the while managing to get a bit closer to her mother Kayln Winship before she moved out to Los Angeles. With her education complete Anna began working with her father at the embassy, primarily as a translator but also a political adviser. After three years with the embassy as an aide and translator an assassination attempt was made on one of her father's colleges, inspiring Anna to take bodyguard training. While she technically passed the training Anna was considered an average student in her class, not really excelling in any area. In spite of her average rating Anna impressed the embassy and she began escorting diplomats besides her father across the globe. In 2006 Anna's father retired, his heart no longer able to handle the constant travel he needed to do, but he encouraged his daughter to continue her career while not being afraid to branch out. Taking her father's advice, Anna applied to join Interpol and was recruited, though officially as a translator rather than an agent. During her time with Interpol Anna met and befriended Malai Kasem, the Thai woman understanding what it was like to be under-appreciated. The International Temporal Enforcement Agency recruited Anna and Malai in later 2008, Anna finally becoming a proper field agent. By this time Anna had also mastered Mandarin Chinese, making her a highly-valued translator, but she'd also proven to be decent in negotiations and was a better shot than before. After her training Anna was placed with Team Zeta but had problems establishing herself as anything more than an occasionally useful agent, her language skills being highly praised but that was all. Nessa Kelly nicknamed Anna 'Scrappy-Doo,' drawing the comparison that her flaws outweighed her good qualities. In spite of the oppressive social atmosphere Anna desires to stick with the ITEA, believing the job to be important and eager to separate herself from her father's career. One assignment Anna received was to work with her team to rescue Lucienne Christophe and others from a hostage situation in Poland but she was the first to be immobilized by traps put in place, reacting too late to an ambush. Soon after returning from Poland Anna began dating a man she thought was named Peter Knight, who was actually No Name of Ouroboros. Anna hid the relationship from everyone, including her best friend Nessa, and this would turn out to be a mistake as one evening No Name would slip her Type-7 and leave her a captive. Anna was later rescued when the secret Ouroboros facility under the Stilton Corporation headquarters in New York was raided, delighted to then learn that her best friend had found a boyfriend. Unfortunately Anna's reputation took a serious blow due to the incident, made no better when, her first day back, Nessa dressed her up as a clown after she'd drank spiked coffee and left her in Sonia Castillo's office. A while after the incident Anna's confidence was at an all-time low but salvation came when the Howe Street Boys kidnapped Rhonda Evens. Team Zeta was given the assignment alongside GRID and Anna was attached to the team in charge of rescuing Rhonda. With some encouragement from Travis Paddington, her long-time crush at the office, and GRID director Michael Bradford Anna was able to save Rhonda from Mildred Boothe, though unfortunately Paddy ended up with Rhonda. None the less Anna's reputation was salvaged a bit and Michael became her lover, though unknown to her she's not the only one. Personal Information * Current Age: 31 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 132 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 0 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Scrappy-Doo * Favorite Food: Yogurt Personal Items * SIG P226, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Copper bracelet with contact information for if found frozen * Father's Silver Rolex * Volkswagen Scirocco III, Personal Vehicle Special Skills * Diplomacy, specializing in table negotiations. * Political Knowledge, specializing in international law and jurisdictions. * Multilingual, knowing Russian, English, French, Spanish, Arabic and Mandarin. Relationships Family * Kayln Winship, Mother Romances * Michael Bradford, Lover * Drake Stilton, Ex-Boyfriend Teammates * Sophia Katsopolis * Kioni Abasi * Nessa Kelly * Andrew Chin Friends * Takahishi Nakamura, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Malai Kasem, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Carmen Pared, also Co-Worker * Hyun Su, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago * Kamon Bannag Appearances * The IT Files: Malai's Mist * Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Kioni's Justice * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 Trivia * Anna is physically based on actress Sasha Alexander, who was frozen in promos for Rizzoli & Isles, though the character is a few years younger than the actress. * The six languages Anna knows are the six official languages of the United Nations. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA